Episode 343: The Sauce Doctor's Blessing
"The Sauce Doctor's Blessing" was originally released on February 20, 2017. Description Things have changed. Like, we wanted to stay "Podcast Humble" for as long as possible, but when you're fielding as many A-List phone convos as we have over the past few days, it's tough to stay true to your roots. Suggested Talking Points Phone Calls With Celebs, My Hairy Friend, Game Jail, Clean Plate Club, Noodleboy, Hot Cereal, Busting a Nut Outline 10:01 - My husband calls petting the dog, "rubbing the dog's fur." How can I make him stop? -- Dogs Deserve Dignity in Michigan 12:59 - Y - Sent in by Erin Kys, from Yahoo Answers user aglu, who asks: Should it be illegal to steal someones kill on Call of Duty? So i have just been playing some Call of duty black ops 2 when this kid kept stealing my kills. It was the same person over and over. Everytime I went for a kill, this kid just ran in and took it. 11 assists I got, they should of been kills. So I think you should be put in prison for stealing someones kill in a fps. 19:18 - I work at a software company, and we have a communal kitchen with shared dishes. During lunch the other day, I caught a coworker lifting a plate to his face and licking it clean. I had a full-on panic attack in my head as I watched in horror as he continued unabated in his quest to get every morsel of sauce off a plate that I could very well be using tomorrow. My question is this: are you hiring, because now I need a new job. -- Clean Plate Club in Atlanta, GA 28:38 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies, Sponsored by NatureBox, Sponsored by The Flophouse 35:38 - Y - Sent in by Aulia Irham Wisesa, from Yahoo Answers user ToddName made up by Griffin, who asks: Would a toaster still work in a freezer?would this create cold toast? 41:17 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Jay, who asks: In Italian cuisine, is it appropriate to mix two different types of pasta? I had lunch at a recently opened restaurant in my area, and one of the pasta dishes I saw served to the table diagonally from me had both spaghetti and fettucine (or maybe tagliatelle?) in a white sauce with clams. I'm not sure what it's called. The first thing that came to mind was, "Wow--that's...different," but the more I think of it, mixing two types of pasta together doesn't sound right at all. To reiterate my question: In Italian cuisine, is it appropriate to mix two different types of pasta? 45:44 - The other day I was spending quality time with one of my best friends when he mentioned that he was starting to cook breakfast for himself. This was fine, but the way he said it struck me as odd. "I've been frying eggs instead of just having cereal." "Yeah, but cereal is good," I replied. "I do like it; nothing beats a nice warm bowl of cereal." I inquired further, and ascertained that he has been microwaving the milk for his normal breakfast cereal his entire life. What? Help? Am I good? -- Toasty in Toledo 49:33 - Today, as I was painting sets for the school play, my drama teacher came in to get a can of paint and spilled it all over the floor. She then said, "Ugh, this makes me so mad I could bust a nut." I think she thinks that "bust a nut" is an angry version of the phrase, "bust a gut." I told her to never say that phrase ever again, but she just laughed and took it as "old people like you shouldn't use slang." My question is, how do I make my sixty-year-old teacher never say "bust a nut" ever again without having to explain to her what it means? -- And I Still Have To Clean Up The Paint 59:32 - Sent in by Paige Andrews-Johnson, from Yahoo Answers user HeironymousName made up by Griffin, who asks: Is it immature when a guy says "penis power!" during sex? Quotes On the teacher who says "bust a nut" Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Erin Kys Category:Rachel Rosing